warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Fin de semana de supervivencia
660px|center The Survival Weekend Event was held in 2013 from Friday, Aug. 30 @ 12pm EDT to Tuesday, Sept. 3 @ 12PM EDT. Forum Post It was a special test run to let players test out the new Supervivencia game mode that would replace Raid missions. The Lotus is leading a group of Tenno called Alpha Team, to raid hidden valuable supply caches elsewhere in the sector and needs your help to provide support by distracting enemies. As your enemies advance they will attempt to cut off life support to the sector by draining the ship’s oxygen supply by the second. Fear not, the Lotus will drop supplemental oxygen supplies to buy you time. Enemies also carry personal oxygen supplies that drop as you eliminate them and will help replenish the sector’s oxygen level. Your objective is to activate oxygen capsules to maintain the sector’s oxygen levels for as long as possible. If oxygen levels expire before the first supply cache is raided-or all players die, the mission fails. After each successful raid of a supply cache by Alpha Team, the Lotus will distribute wealth in the form of mods, resources, credits and other valuable items. Enemies get progressively difficult the longer you survive. Fight your way through three tiers of enemies to obtain rewards, survive even longer to earn Leaderboard status. Recompensas These awards will be handed out after the event ends. More information on the Equilibrium mod and individual award tier requirements will be revealed on Friday. *Survive 5 minutes: Participation Event Badge. *Survive 10 minutes: New Mod – Equilibrio. *Survive 20 minutes: New Weapon – Strun Fantasma. *Gold Statue for first ranked Clans. Notas *Your score at the end of the mission is the seconds you lasted, and your final score of the event is based on your highest time limit survived on one game. *Your final score is not added together each time you play. Your score is your best time. *Failure because of dying instead of running out of oxygen does not give you the rewards (i.e. drops, exp and mods) but your time DOES count. *The speed at which oxygen drains is not affected by the amount of team members or the amount of movement. *Lotus air supply drops restore 20% instantly, then a few extra % over time. *The amount of Lotus oxygen drops you get seems to be limited to three to five (please notify if you got more). *Enemy oxygen drops restore 3.3%. *The survival mode is also a good way to farm up some extra resources, as well as mods and experience. *When you run out of oxygen the "mission complete" screen will come up, but enemies will still attack you, and may end up with you dying and the screen going black. Do NOT use a revive but instead wait until you are taken to the normal mission complete screen after a minute or two. *At Infested survival, you will only face light enemies, but after about ten minutes you will start seeing Toxic Ancients, then after a few more minutes you'll get Ancient Healers and eventually you'll start getting Disruptors too. *At Corpus survival, you will only face Crewmen at the start, until the 2nd minute where normal MOAs will join the Corpus. Then around five-minute mark, Shield Ospreys will start appearing, and a couple minutes later, Fusion MOAs will appear as well. After the 12th minute, Shockwave MOAs will appear along with Corpus Techs shortly after. Finally, past 20th minute, Railgun MOAs will be the final participant. Curiosidades *The DE test players survived for 39 minutes and 7 seconds. This record was broken not even 1 hour after the launch of the event. *The record time survived was 6 hours, 54 minutes, and 54 seconds. Consejos de la supervivencia *'Team & General' **Two person team can (assuming you have good weapons, mod loadouts, and team compatibility) Can survive the challenge for over 20 mins. Four person team is highly effective and can survive easily for over 35 minutes granted you have basic communication. **Another tip is to stand in the middle of the main room, and let the enemy come to you, With a Nova using Molecular Prime, you should get a nice amount of kills. **Do not camp at the spawns. Enemies will be harder to kill, spawn less quickly and the drops will be much more spread out. **It is highly recommended to stick together, allowing for easier revival and oxygen collection. **For the Infested, staying on boxes will allow for easier survival, but bring along a Rhino to stomp and collect resources. Note that infested can jump onto the majority of boxes and ledges so it only limits the enemies that attack you, not prevent you from being attacked. **Only use the life support drops when you are below 20% oxygen, saving them till later waves can buy you more time. **Leave Green Oxygen pickups where they are unless you are below 50% oxygen level overall. They do not disappear until picked up. **Picking up a Green Oxygen drop with anything more than 98% oxygen level overall is a waste since each drop gives you 3% back up to a max of 100%. **It was advisable to have an Ash/ Loki with Pantalla de humo/ Invisibilidad modded with Continuidad and Constitución to collect the Life Support modules or reviving teammates. (Smoke Screen - 12.64 seconds, Invisibility - 18.96 seconds) *'Faction/Tips' **'Infested' ***Ember and Nova are very good damage frames, Vauban can be a good defense/crowd control frame to keep Ancients at bay. Rhino is a good and efficient tank to deal with the Ancients. ***Both Energy Siphon and Rejuvenation are good aura mods (you will be facing numerous Toxic Ancients). The use of Infested Impedance is not recommended (you want the enemies to reach you as fast as possible, you need the oxygen drops). Enemy radar might be useful if you experience enemies getting stuck a lot. ***Fire elemental mods will deal much more damage to Light Infested. ***At approximately 8:00 minutes, Toxic Ancients will start spawning. **'Corpus' ***Having Mag Tirón the enemies while having other teammates shoot her with Torid is an effective tactic, and will guarantee a kill rate faster than Nova's Molecular Prime, specifically because of the open-wide nature of the map. Especially useful in a dead-end hallway. ***Having Frost with a Globo de nieve can increase the survive time of your teammates by giving them a protective defense position to shoot from. It is advised that players that can avoid or block damage collect oxygen pickups to further extend your teammates lives. ***Corpus Tech's heads and parts of their bodies seem to be bugged, as shots to their head and other areas will cause your shots to pass through as if it's now there, so shoot their legs instead. ***Having Vauban can help hold enemies in place, allowing it to be very easy to get headshots. ***Remember to use Electric and Ice elemental mods. ***Do not use any of the life support drops until below 20% oxygen, as corpus have less armor then the other factions thus more drops in the beginning, so save them. **'Grineer' ***Due to the fact Grineer weapons are hitscan, Frost is a must on this level, or Nyx with her Chaos ability, to help the team avoid damage. Note that Grineer Napalm blast's burning damage can still reach inside the globe, although dealing only moderate damage. ***Armor ignoring weapons such as the Rifle de flujo are a must as with Armor Piercing mods, as they do extra damage against Grineer. ***Staying in a corridor with Frost's Snow Globe will give you survivability and you can loot easily since everything is gathered at the corridor's entrance. ***If you're in a solo mode or 2 man team, another survival tip would be to shoot lancers(ranged enemies) and leave sawman (melee) alone, the system should have a limited low spawn rate at the start, following that would be to kill off 4 to 5 sawman at a time to get Green Oxygen packs or respawn new enemies or you could just kill them all off if you think you're skilled enough. (easier for Loki with Radial Disarm + Stretch) Clasificaciones del evento :Fuente para las tablas de clasificación. Tablas de clasificación ¡Los mejores clanes recibieron una estatua por su Dojo! Los mejores clanes de cada categoría han sido marcados con color y recibirían la estatua: . |- | |- | |- | |} en:Survival Weekend Event Categoría:Evento Categoría:Actualización 9